Aisle runners are utilized to provide a decorative walkway at events such as weddings, red carpet events, proms, church affairs, business affairs, school affairs, and community events. While aisle runners visually enhance the environment in which they are placed, the installation of the aisle runners can often be quite difficult. Ensuring that the aisle runner is laid down in a straight, flat manner can often be a daunting task, especially if the material of the aisle runner is heavy. Rarely is the placement of an aisle runner a smooth transition. Often times the aisle runner becomes twisted and tangled, becoming a distraction. An ill placed aisle runner can be visually displeasing and in turn provide the opposite effect intended. Furthermore, the typical aisle runner is difficult to roll up and store when it is no longer needed. It is particularly difficult to ensure that the aisle runner rolls up in a perfect cylindrical fashion, which in turn makes it more difficult to properly align the aisle runner the next time it is used.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated aisle runner that allows an aisle runner to be automatically extended from or retracted into an automated control unit. The present invention ensures that the aisle runner is placed down in a straight, smooth manner. The aisle runner has a runner body that is disposed about a runner roller rotatably mounted within a housing. In some embodiments, a mobile runner extender is provided to deploy the aisle runner from the automated control unit, while a motor is used to retract the aisle runner into the automated control unit. The mobile runner extender may be a manned or unmanned vehicle. In some embodiments, the motor can be actuated in both directions in order to spin the runner roller and in turn extend or retract the aisle runner. In some embodiments, a guide assembly is provided to assist in the extension and retraction of the aisle runner, ensuring the aisle runner is properly placed and properly stored. Furthermore, in some embodiments the present invention may include a plurality of lights and a speaker that provide enhanced visual and audial effects respectively. The plurality of lights and the speaker are controlled by a microcontroller, wherein a user can determine the color and pattern of the plurality of lights and the audio files that are played through the speaker.